


What Remains Of Us {{Work In Progress Will Update Soon.}}

by X_EventideNocturnus_X



Series: Watashitachi No Zantō {{The Remnants Of Us}} [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mistrust to trust, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Reluctant Teamwork, Sea of Souls - Freeform, Two emotionally stunted boys try to survive together or die trying, alternate sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_EventideNocturnus_X/pseuds/X_EventideNocturnus_X
Summary: Two Souls, Two Hearts- reawaken within the Sea Of Souls. The remnants of what remains of the Metaverse. There they stand upon the precipice of oblivion or salvation.
Relationships: Akiren/Goro/Ryuji, Ann Takamaki/Shiho Suzui, Futaba Sakura/Sumire Yoshizawa, Makoto Niijima/Haru Okumura, Yusuke Kitagawa/Yuuki Mishima
Series: Watashitachi No Zantō {{The Remnants Of Us}} [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994797





	What Remains Of Us {{Work In Progress Will Update Soon.}}

**Author's Note:**

> Work In Progress.
> 
> I despise how drafts vanish within a months time, so I post WIPS to the site so I don't lose what I've already written, like the titles, the summaries, the tags ETC ETC.

WORK IN PROGRESS! UPDATE SHALL ARRIVE SOON! HOPEFULLY BY THE END OF THIS YEAR!

**Author's Note:**

> Work In Progress.


End file.
